


gold

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [19]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Pre-Relationship, these 2.......GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 19: goldDinah wears a lot of gold jewelry, Helena is sort of obsessed with it.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: femslash february 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 30





	gold

Dinah wears a lot of gold jewelry, is the thing. Helena doesn't really notice at first, but sometimes she sees it, faintly glimmering in the corner of her eye. A pale shimmering glow as the light touches it. 

It makes Dinah glow.

There are a lot of things Helena admires about Dinah, practical things, like her fighting, and her power. But she also makes Helena laugh, makes her heart flutter, a foreign tickling in her stomach.

She knows vaguely that what she's experiencing is a crush, but she's never-

She doesn't-

She's been training for her revenge her entire life. She didn't have time for childhood romances or crushes. So this is entirely new ground. 

She doesn't know how to react when Dinah holds her hand, playfully twirling her, swaying in place with her. Doesn't know how to react when she leaves bright red lipstick prints on her cheeks, the smooth buttery color nearly as dark as her blush.

Or when she falls asleep next to her, because she trusts Helena. When she pops over randomly, because she'd missed Helena, wanted to make sure she was eating well.

So there are a lot of things she likes about Dinah. 

But she can't stop thinking about the jewelry. Golden rings on each finger, thick chunky bangles, necklaces and earrings, anklets and piercings.

Like a goddess adorned in riches.

She likes to touch them, twist the rings and bracelets to make the light shine on them. They're pretty.

But she knows that without Dinah, they'd mean nothing to her.

That the beauty they hold would be useless, unimportant, if they weren't adorning Dinah's skin.


End file.
